


Kenangan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Kenangan akan suatu ingatan.





	Kenangan

_Dalam keremangan malam_

_Taruh tanganmu di langit_

_Kembalikan semangat kehidupan_

_Yang saat ini telah lama terpendam_

_Dalam keraguan hati ini_

_Aku melihat akan godaan syetan_

_Penuh pedas mengharu biru_

_Insyaallah segera hilang_

_Kumantapkan langkah demi langkah_

_Hingga berujung pada derasnya arus sungai_

_Tanah ini seakan terkikis_

_Debaran air melonjak ke sana ke mari_

_Membuyarkanku akan sebuah nama_

_Selalu kingat pelan-pelan_

_Dan desahan napas yang panjang_

_Yang kini membekas bersamaku_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
